


Knight

by JasnNCarly



Series: Lucky Spencer and His Loves [13]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-03
Updated: 2009-10-03
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Emily remembers who she is, but it’s too late to regain her life of the past.





	Knight

She stared out, completely absent of anything but confusion, and tried to gain her footing, only to fall to her knees.  
  
It was her fault. How she could forget him. Forget what they had. Still on Spoon Island, looking out at the water, she thought of the prince’s kiss – the healing power it possessed – realizing she would have it no more.  
  
Her feet had led her to Nikolas’ door, only to find her best friend in his embrace.   
  
She had nothing, no one, just memories that did her not a damn bit of good.  
  
Just when she felt she would lose it again, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.  
  
Her eyes drifted up to find his wounded blue stare awaiting her.  
  
Rather than discuss anything that they were both painfully aware of, she placed her hand in the one extended towards her.  
  
She wanted to scream, _I know who I am. I know who you are._  
  
When Emily could manage not a word, she listened to the young girl inside of her and allowed the cowboy to save her one last time.


End file.
